Graffiti Of A Sort
by The Queen Of The Shiny
Summary: Based on The Mysterious Door by kiwifluffy. That's all really. Involves OC's and OC/Canon relationships. R
1. Prologue

**Based on 'The Mysterious Door' by kiwifluffy**

* * *

Amy walked around the TARDIS,simply exploring. She came across a door. A door with...writing on it...? What? There was writing on nearly surface of the door. Amy lent down and began to read.


	2. How To Treat A Lady

_Italics is Scarlett_

Normal is Jack Harkness

**Bold is Turlough**

* * *

_Can someone please tell me why there's a door with writing all over it?_

Hello,who are you?

_Scarlett Adelina_

Captain Jack Harkness. I've heard about you,you're pretty. Really pretty.

**Oi! My girlfriend,not yours!**

_Turlough..._

**What?**

Oh hello,Scarlett yours is she?

_I do not belong to him!_

**She may not be,but that doesn't mean you can have her!**

_I am not some common object to be passed around!_

You are in no way an object...but I would love to have you for a night ;-)

**Oh come on!**

_Argh! Men! All idiots! No matter what planet they come from!_

**Scarlett,I don't mean to offend...**

Nor do I Miss Adelina.

_Shut it! Turlough,you and I need to have a serious talk about how to treat a lady_

**Oh crap...**

Sucks to be you man.

**Clearly**


	3. Go Back And Fix This!

_**Bold italics is The Fifth Doctor**_

Normal is Opal

* * *

_**Opal,I miss him just as much as you do,but we can't go back and change anything**_

Like hell we can't! I loved him!

_**That doesn't change anything Opal...**_

Daddy! Go back and fix this!

**_Opal...I'm sorry,but Adric is dead and there's no changing that!_**

I hate you!

**_I'm sorry dear_**

You're the worst father ever!

**_Opal,go to your room and calm down_**

Fine! But because I want to! Not because you told me to!

**_I'll see you later Opal_**


	4. How'd You Get In Here!

Underlined is Ainley Master

Normal is Tegan Jovanka

_Italics is Abyss_

* * *

This is far more maze like than I expected...

_You'll be found out if you write on the door!_

Who are you and how did you find the TARDIS?!

_Told you_

I really don't like your tone Abyss

_And?_

You're meant to be serving me! Not giving me lip!

Ahem! How'd you get in here?!

_Oh...uh,well..._

I'm not telling you

Oh for...!

_We should leave now..._

Not until I find The Doctor!

Why do you need him?

None of your business

_Shut up and get out! Abandon ship!_

Abyss...don't make me punish you

_Yes Master_

The Master?! In here?!

Oh great

_Abandon ship?_

Abandon ship my dear

You get back here! Both of you!


	5. Doctor Doctor 1

The number of each doctor is in front of them

* * *

5-Does anybody know how to deal with a raging child?

9-Opal?

5-Yes. She's still mad about Adric.

2-Who?

6-Oh,you wouldn't know her. (Or him)

8-She's Romana and I's daughter right? (Opal I mean)

4-WHAT?!

6-Oh nice one! Now teeth and curls knows!

10-Calm down Joseph

6-What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?

11-Now boys...

7-This isn't helping anyone

3-What are we talking about?

2-Go away Fancy Pants! You'll just muck everything up!

3-No that would be you Scarecrow!

1-All of me! Be QUIET!

2-OK

3-If I must

4-Sure

5-I just asked a question

6-He called me Joseph!

7-I wasn't fighting

8-What did I do wrong?

9-OK OK

10-With that coat,you might as well be Joseph

11-Don't start!

5-Can I have an answer please?

1-What was the question my boy?

5-Does anybody know how to deal with a raging child?

11-Jammie Dodgers!

7-Don't be stupid! Just let her simmer down.

6-Are you kidding me?! This is OPAL we're talking about! She's not going to 'simmer down' any time soon!

10-This is about Adric isn't it?

8-Clearly

4-Adric? Who's that?

9-Future Companion

4-Oh

1-I don't know what you're talking about,so I'll leave

2-Me too

3-Lethbridge-Stewart wants me. I'll have to go

7-Talk to her

5-She's pretty mad about it...threw a knife at me the last time I tried to talk to her!

9-I don't even know

11-There's no point

6-Just leave her be

10-She'll get over it

4-I agree

7-Opal is a force to be reckoned with,don't even try

8-No...let her cry out all her tears and anger

5-That would be the wise choice wouldn't it?

6-Yes

7-Yes

8-Yes

9-Yes

10-Yes

11-Yes

5-I'll do that then...


	6. Let Me Go

Normal is Opal

_Italics is Adric_

* * *

I can't believe it...he's dead and gone...

_Who's dead?_

Adric,he was on a freighter that exploded

_No I'm not dead_

Addie?! Is it really you?!

_Yeah Opal,it's me_

But you're dead! Oh wait...time machine

_Yeah_

Addie...I miss you. Daddy won't go back for you...

_Opal...if I'm really dead...let me go_

What?

_Let me go Opal. It was my time to die_

No!

_Opal...I love you,I will always love you...but you have to let me go_

I-I love you too.

_Can you let me go Opal?_

No!

_It's my dying wish...please Opal_

O-OK Addie...

_Goodbye Opal. I love you_

Goodbye Adric. I love you too...


	7. Is That Enough To Satisfy You?

Normal is Tegan Jovanka

_**Bold Italics is Turlough**_

* * *

You know,you're not as quiet as you think you are

_**What?**_

I heard you sleep-talking

_**I don't sleep talk!**_

Yes you do. Now,who's Scarlett?

_**She's not somebody I'd ever tell you about**_

Come on. What,was she your lover girl or something?

_**...Shut up Tegan**_

Oh! She was!

_**I. Said. Shut. Up. Tegan**_

How about no?

_**Tegan,please,don't...what's the saying? 'Don't reopen old wounds' or something like that**_

Oh,she mean a lot?

_**I loved her OK! Is that enough to satisfy you?**_

Oh...

_**Can you leave me alone about it?**_

I guess

_**Thank you**_

I'm sorry Turlough

_**It's fine. Just never mention it again**_


	8. Doctor Doctor 2 (and Persephone!)

Number is in front of Doctor

* * *

5-Sorry,but I have another problem

2-What is it this time me?

6-Does it happen to be a certain sister of ours?

7-And her horrible choice in men?

8-I mean,really,The Master? Is she serious?

5-...No...

3-What is Persephone doing?!

11-More like WHO is she doing...

8-ME! Shush!

5-Well,actually,it was about Tegan...

6-Oh...

7-Well...

8-I,uh...

3-HOLD ON! Is Persephone with The Master?

4-It's official...she's insane

1-What?

3-Persephone is dating Koschei. Who went evil.

1-What?

2-Everything's gone to hell.

6-Basically

9-What are we going on about?

8-Persephone and her ridiculous love affair with The Master

10-Oh I just ran into him again

5-Does he still have that rubbish beard?

7-Persephone likes it...

6-Shut up

9-Why are we talking about this?

5-I just needed to ask about Tegan

4-How about you do that?

5-...I forgot

10-Shall we keep going on about Persephone's self-destructive love life?

8-Why not?

6-So...Persephone and The Master...that's gonna burn itself out,right?

3-I hope so,he's not good for her

9-He's not good for anybody! Never has been,never will be!

10-He has/had a wife

5-Oh don't tell me it's Persephone

10-No

6-They are engaged

4-WHAT?!

3-OK THAT IS IT! WHERE IS SHE?!

Persephone-Who,me? :-)

3-YES YOU! YOU...LITTLE WHORE!

5-Hey!

Persephone-EXCUSE YOU?!

6-Shush!

1-I will not watch this!

2-Nor me!

4-I'm leaving

5-Same here

6-Me too

7-Goodbye

8-I'll see you

9-Me too

10-...Yeah...

11-Bye Bye

3-YOU SLUT!

Persephone-SHUT UP!


	9. Need To Know

Anything you might ever need to know about my OC's in this story. Will probably crop up agin if more OC's are added.

* * *

Scarlett-Best friend/current girlfriend of Turlough and is currently travelling with him,Tegan and The Doctor.

Opal-Daughter of The Doctor and Romana. Adric's girlfriend when-he-was-living.

Abyss-Servant turned lover of The Master. Is abused in three different ways and her servitude comes before any feelings she might have for her Master.

Persephone-Doctor's little sister and alternate universe fiancé of The Master. Clearly,her brother doesn't approve.


	10. Gossip Girls

Normal is Amy Pond

**Bold is Donna Noble**

_Italics is Scarlett_

**_Bold italics is Martha Jones_**

Requests are needed please :-)

* * *

Hello?

**Hi**

Who're you?

**Donna Noble. You?**

Amy Pond

_**Donna? It's Martha**_

**Oh hi Martha**

_What are we talking about?_

**Who are you?**

_Scarlett Adelina_

_**I'm Martha**_

**Donna**

Amy

**So...**

_Any of you single?_

_**Why? You interested?**_

_No,I have a boyfriend_

Same. His name is Rory

**_I'm single_**

**I am too**

So Scarlett...who's your boyfriend?

_His name's Turlough_

Exotic

_**It kinda is**_

_Stop fawning you two_

_**Whatever :P**_

_So Amy,how about this Rory?_

Oh,he's cool. I wanna hear about you though

_Why?_

**Gossip**

_Oh fine. What do you want to know?_

What's he look like?

_Tallish. Ginger. Got really nice ice blue eyes. Wears fancy suits_

_**Ooh. Sounds nice**_

_You don't know the half of it Martha ;-)_

He good in bed?

**AMY!**

What?

_Yes_

_**Should we really be talking about this?**_

_Probably not_

How good?

_Amazing_

**You just said we shouldn't be talking about this**

_**I'm interested**_

How amazing?

_Casanova levels of amazing_

**Doubt that Scarlett**

_...Pretty damn close_

I'm sure The Doctor is better

_Oh,he's hot. But probably not_

**Skinny? Uh,no**

_**Never really thought about it**_

_Speaking of sex...The Master has some serious raw sex appeal going on_

_**NO!**_

**Not really**

There's TWO sexy Time Lords?

_Yes_

**I've gotta go,Skinny wants me**

_**We just landed**_

_I've got Turlough biting my neck. I have to go_

See you

**Bye**

_**Goodbye**_

_Adios Amigos_


End file.
